Sephiroth's Rage
by omicron30
Summary: This is a depiction of Sephiroth giving a speech and acting like Hitler. He swears a whole lot so be cautioned.


This is a depiction of Sephiroth as a demagogue type leader of a large belligerent and nihilistic group. The scene shows a large arena with around 30,000 followers listening to Sephiroth as he is placed on a podium with a back round designed set that shows red banners that has a picture of meteor on it. The followers are loud and follow every word that Sephiroth has to say. This speech takes place 4 years after the meteor was destroyed and after Sephiroth "supposidlly" died. Sephiroth remains silent on the podium for at least 4 minutes before saying anything while his followers are very loud. The atmosphere of the whole place is absolutly fanatical and chaos may break out. Sephiroth still hasn't said a word as his face implies a bleak and stolid look across it. Finally, Sephiroth begins his speech.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why people put down that they don't own the SquareSoft characters because it's impossible to get sued over this. I just think they want to sound proffessional. Fuckin dick heads. (Not you, you come to read what I got your A okay with me!)   
  
Sephiroth: "Hey Avelanche, Im still here. *The crowd erupts in cheers. Sephiroth pauses before he speaks again.* Hey Avelanche, Aeris isn't. *The crowd go's crazy once again. Helicopters circle from above the outdoor arena shining there search lights on the crowd.* Ya know, somebody better tell Cloud to get his face out of Tifa's tits and tell him that we are still at war. *The crowd erupts once again. The noise level in the arena is deafening* I want you guyz to be my messengers tonight all right. *The crowd corresponds with loud cheers.* I want every single mother fucker in Nibelheim to hear you because this speech is for Avelanche who think their so goddamn good but couldn't save Aeris even if it meant getting Tifa's face away from Cloud's ballz. *The crowd erupts in cheers once again.* This speech is for Hojo who said that I would never amount to anything. This speech is for the people around the world who thinks were fuckin dumb. Oh ya, *he pauses a couple seconds before continuing* and this speech is for the late Pres. Shinra who was fucking Midgar in the ass with his fascist fuckin cock! *The crowd all yells in unisin as there ready to start a riot.* So let me hear you! *The crowd is now all riled up and as loud as ever.* I have worked hard for the last 11 years and the people of this planet now must know what the purpose of that was. Time and time again I have proved my self to the people but they bury there heads in there Mako reactors and continue live life while killing the planet and stealing this mother fucker from Jenova. I have proved unsuccessful in my plans but I think that my army *points to the followers with both hands* are ready for a fight. *Crowd cheers once again* I myself was once a soldier and I do know what war is. Never the less, I have made every effort to carry on my philosiphies to the brink of extinction. So I think I'll be knocking on Cloud's door soon to kick his teeth in as well as that nigger, Barret. *Crowd cheers* And I think that the help of you 30'000 plus people could help me a bit. So let's get ready to fight the good fight. We need to take a stand and say fuck you Nibelheim! Fuck you Midgar! *Crowd erupts* Fuck you North Corel! *Crowd erupts.* Fuck you Kalm! *Crowd erupts* Fuck everything! *Crowd erupts. Sephiroth pauses for a while. The crowd continues to act in a savage manner. Sephiroth looks at his followers for 2 more minutes before continuing and the followers keep cheering* What the oppisition does won't matter. Hey Avelanche, choose what you want to do, go to war against us or let someone else take care of it because what ever you do it's going to fuckin suck. *Crowd erupts* Because the people who say we got no future is right here, right now, me and you! *Seph points to the crowd and the crowd erupts* So let's fucking fight mother fucker!! *Crowd go's haywire and louder than anything*  
  
Author's note: That speech got me kind of riled up to go punch someone in the face. Tell me whether or not you liked it. Flames are greatly appreciated.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
